When powers go rogue
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: When a mutants powers go rogue,what will happen to her unborn child?


She screamed in pain as her powers went out of control,she knew it was going to happen sometime but not so soon. She was huddled within a circle of wreckage at least 10 feet wide. The pavement was cracked and broken and dead bodies littered the ruin.   
  
How had it come to this?   
  
Memories of the past year flash before her eyes.....   
  
She had lost her powers after Xeva possessed her and overtaxed her body during a rescue mission to retrive Fallen and Korrupt.The possesser wounded and allmost killed her friends and boyfriend during the ensuing fight. After almost 2 months of being powerless she had gotten them back and had been working on controling them. They unfortunalty were more powerfull than before and no one knew how to help her. Striker tried but to no avail,she began feeling every emotion around her and could do nothing to block them out. Her earthshakeing power was no longer limited to her emotions,she still didnt know what triggered them.But after the first unprevolked showing of that power in the Institute library she knew there was little she could do to control it.  
  
After a few weeks of her enhanced emphathy making being near people unbearable,she took to spending as much time alone in the garden as possible to keep sane. It seemed to work until her friends and Striker came looking for her,they were worried and confused. She had no choice really ... she ran. She didnt even leave a note this time.  
  
She had been living in a cave in the Rockies for a few months,when she realised she was in trouble....her monthly cycle had not happened. She knew what that meant.....she was pregnant. She wanted to go back and tell Striker but she needed to be alone to stay sane. She now knew how Rogue felt,able to look but not touch.  
  
She was able to stay in the cave for a time until she was found,but not by Striker or any of her friends. The FoH found her...she was now about 4 months along in her pregnancy. They treated her like a animal,very little food or water and what was given to her was filthy or disgusting. She was wearing a coller that inhibited her mutant powers,in a odd way she was happy that she could no longer use them. She didnt have to worry about her powers going rogue for a change.  
  
She was sick,but would not tell her captors that. It would give them lisence to prod,poke her and do any number of things that would hurt her and her baby. She suffered for 2 months with the FoH until something happened.She had been dozing in her cell when there was a great commotion and the building shook. She got to her feet and looked out of the small barred window into the hall. It seemed like a war was going on,and she was in the middle of it. She stumbled backward as her cell door was unlocked and opened.A strange mutant that looked like a werewolf came into her cell and began fiddling with the coller.She made to slap her hands away but before she could it was off and she was gone.She fell to her knees and covered her ears,even though it did no good,as the emotions of the people in the builing battered her.  
  
The past few mintues and to the present.....  
  
She had enough sense to stumble from the building as her powers went rogue.She knew at that moment she was doomed.Everytime she used her earthshaking powers it hurt,the more she used of it the worse the effect on her mind and body.The pavement cracked and split as the ground shook around her,she fell to the street in pain.As her power made a ruin of the streets and buildings around her,her only thoughts were for Striker and there unborn child.She felt a sharp sting in her arm and felt darkness take her......  
  
She came back to concessness slowly and heard only bits and pieces of a conversation that was happening around her. "pregant...coma....power...." the conversation broke off as she moved slightly.A familiar and anxious voice spoke softly in her ear "I'm here,dont worry love.You'll be fine,just go back to sleep,you need to rest." she felt another prick and again went to sleep. 


End file.
